


Ash

by XiggyMatsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, SanjixZoro, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoroxSanji, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiggyMatsu/pseuds/XiggyMatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SanjixZoro pwp oneshot for animegalash on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> So last night one of my nakama/tumblr friends, animegalash, was livestreaming herself drawing some art, and I wanted to write a little something to go with it… and then she made another one to go with what I had written.
> 
> Both of them are on my tumblr: http://xiggymatsu.tumblr.com/post/39839444694/

It wasn't often that Zoro gotten woken up this way.

Most of the time one of the younger idiots would pounce on him, or the sea-witch would be bitching at him about something or other, or more often than not it was a kick to the side/shin/boot.

But, if he had to pick, this was the best out of all of them.

The crew must've already gone to bed, because he suddenly found himself with a lapful of blonde and a mouthful of tongue. His favorite flavor of smoke filled his senses as he responded groggily, fisting his hand in the head of hair that was tickling his cheeks. He pulled back on the golden locks, finally opening his eye in the darkness and settling his gaze on the crew's resident chef.

Before he could spout off a sarcastic remark, Sanji breathed a threatening, "Meet me in the hold in five seconds or I'll shine my shoes on your ass…"

He felt his brow rise as he watched the cook move off, noting the telltale bulge that had just been pressed against his abdomen, before smirking to himself. Zoro stretched and followed, hoping that he would be getting some decent exercise after his nap.

He barely had a chance to close the door behind him before a very shirtless Sanji assaulted him, removing his swords after quickly untying the red sash and practically ripping his robe from his shoulders.

"Oi! Be careful with-"

Sanji glared at him as he placed the items on a crate near the door, before returning to slam him into the wood at his back. One arm over Zoro's shoulder holding him in place, the blonde trailed a hand down his defined stomach before hooking his fingers in the green band around his waist. The swordsman's breath hitched as Sanji leveled him with a gaze that could turn bone to ash.

"Haramaki. off. **_now_**."

Feeling his face heat up a bit, he opened his mouth only to have his protest swallowed by the hungry cook. Sanji coaxed his tongue out into a battle as they both pulled at his stomach band, racing each other to get undressed. It didn't take much convincing before Zoro found himself in a naked heap on the floor, his head thrown back against the door as the other man devoured his erection.

"C-cook, what…?" he managed to breathe between curses.

Sanji placed a kiss on the engorged head before glancing up from beneath heavy lids, tracing his tongue over the leaking slit with flushed cheeks and a mocking smirk. He ran the hot muscle under the hood, pressing exactly where he knew would cause the younger man to fall apart.

"Shut up and take it… _Marimo_ ~," he commanded, his voice authoritative but sultry as he massaged Zoro's balls in one hand and then buried his nose in the course green hairs that trailed down to his groin.

Before too long, Zoro's body began to tremble and his hands worked into Sanji's hair in warning. To his surprise, the blonde didn't back off. With one last push the swordsman felt him take everything in, swallowing around the member, and it was too much. He crossed the threshold into paradise with a muffled moan in the form of the cook's name.

Sanji settled back and watched him as he came down, catching his eye with a cocky grin as the crew's first mate tried to bring his labored breathing under control. Zoro watched in awe as the blonde opened his mouth and let the seed fall onto an open palm, his visible blue eye never leaving the darker one.

He scooted closer, running his other hand over the inside of Zoro's leg as he enticed the hypersensitive man to spread them wider. The green-haired man groaned when he understood Sanji's intention, and slid farther down as he put his legs around the older man's hips.

The blonde slicked his fingers with his tongue, trailing the essence from his palm up around the tips while he massaged the inner thigh. Zoro drew a shuddering breath at the display and broke into a deep chuckle, making a curled eyebrow raise.

He reached up and took the hand from Sanji's mouth, bringing it to his own lips. He saw the cook's unattended cock twitch in envy as he pushed his tongue out to meet the fingertips, ignoring the taste of himself as he taunted the blonde. Zoro then dragged the fingers down his scar, arching a bit into the feeling of the cool touch of the moistened tips. He licked his lips and smiled alluringly when he let go, Sanji picking up where he left off at the top of his treasure trail.

Hissing as the first finger pressed in, he rolled his hips to encourage the cook further. Zoro moaned at the open mouthed kiss Sanji placed on his jugular, distracting him when another finger was added. His earrings were pulled into the hot cavern and he arched again at the nips that were placed along his jaw line.

Sanji's other hand decided to torture his perked nipples when the scissoring began, and he was forced to moan wantonly into the mouth that occupied his. The swordsman whined a bit when his sweet spot was prodded mercilessly, his member now fully awake again.

With his legs now fully circling the cook, he kicked with his heel and made the blonde lurch toward where he wanted him. Zoro wanted to wipe the triumphant smirk off the elder man's face, but he suddenly had other things to focus on.

Like _ohhhh shit…_

Sanji hiked his tanned legs up over his paler shoulders and pressed in to the hilt, not bothering to go slow because he already knew the masochistic bastard could take it. Both men groaned, gratefully welcoming the new sensations.

Zoro gripped Sanji by the golden strands at the nape of his neck and wrenched his mouth down to meet his own, biting at his lower lip as the blonde gasped from the swordsman's upward thrust. Not one to decline a challenge, the cook rocked his powerful hips into the younger man. Letting their tongues and bodies loose on each other; it was just another fight between the two crewmates, albeit one with a more pleasurable outcome.

Finally, Sanji's body had been stimulated past what the previous neglect allowed him to handle. He broke free of the kiss and chose to bite down on the powerful shoulder in front of him, sucking a possessive mark onto the darker skin tone and pumping the other man's throbbing member as he angled his hips in just the right way.

Zoro's arms encircled his neck as he came with a choked cry, pulsing in Sanji's hand as he did the same deep within the swordsman. He whispered the younger man's name repeatedly into his neck, kissing the along the pulse as they rode out the waves of bliss together.

The cook let his legs down and withdrew after he had recovered, pressing a final kiss onto the corner of his mouth before attempting to move away.

Zoro wasn't having that.

"Hell no, Curly, get back here," he said as he grabbed his wrist.

The blonde grunted in surprise as the Marimo dragged him into his lap, his arm flailing temporarily before settling around Zoro's shoulders. The swordsman pulled him down again, forcing a kiss on the stunned chef, before Sanji inhaled sharply and brought his other hand up to rest on his cheek.

It was the sort of languid kiss only true lovers shared, and both of them didn't really give a shit if the other knew how much they relished it.

Sanji was the first to break away, letting his hand brush over the golden earrings in Zoro's ear as he reciprocated the sated smile on the younger man's face. He made to get up again, but didn't get very far before a strong arm barred his waist in position.

"Dammit, Moss-head, I want a smoke!" he complained, glaring at Zoro with no real malice.

The swordsman placed a kiss on his shoulder, grinning up at him mischievously.

"Good, because I want a taste…"

**Author's Note:**

> He wants a taste of dat sweet ash~
> 
> haha, sorry, but you guys know I love puns
> 
> Ashley, thanks for letting me write for you~
> 
> So:  
> Crocodile Hunter, Beautiful Baby Blues, Tides that Bind... They are all still on the way?
> 
> I know, I know... You guys want updates, but I've had so many ideas for new fics lately it's been ridiculous.
> 
> Hopefully these bits of smut I've put out recently can tide yall over for a while. I sometimes put up mini-fics on my blog (under the #drabbles tag) so you can look there if you're interested.
> 
> I have the intro for a Fantasy AU ZoSan "The Knightwalker" that I'm going to upload momentarily, the first chapter of which will most likely be up by the end of the week (y'all know me, though, it might be longer TT^TT )
> 
> I posted it on tumblr a couple days ago and some people have already said they're looking forward to the first chapter, and I'm SUPER *poses* excited for it.
> 
> I'm also working on a DoflaCroc fic for my other tumblr friend, eustass-ya, although it was originally supposed to be an Xmas present like The Chill... I'm a failure, Sara, I'm sorry!
> 
> And I have another fic idea (I know, I'm terrible...) that won't leave me alone for another AU ZoSan/SanZo called Cab Fare.  
> I'll just let you imagine what that is.  
> *hint* Zoro is a cabbie and Sanji is the unfortunate soul who gets trapped in his cab for an afternoon.  
> It will be multi-chapter as well, because he keeps running into the wayward driver.  
> haha, I know, it's a weird idea, but I LIKE KOOKY FICS
> 
> So lots of things in the works, and Randi still needs to find herself a job  
> WHAT IS EMPLOYMENT?!
> 
> Thanks for reading! and thanks for your patience if you're following my other stuff


End file.
